Strażnicy na Murze
Strażnicy na Murze (ang. The Watchers on the Wall) – dziewiąty odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 8 czerwca 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 9 czerwca 2014 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Sam i Jon na szczycie Muru. Jon Snow i Sam Tarly trzymają wartę na Murze. Rozmawiają o dziewczynach, Sam wypytuje przyjaciela o jego relacje z Ygritte, ale Jon nie potrafi za bardzo sprecyzować uczucia i relacji, jakie wiązały go z dziką dziewczyną. Odsyła Tarly’ego na dół, by odpoczął, a sam kontynuuje służbę na Murze. W obozie dzikich trwają przygotowania do ataku na Mur. Jeden z wargów wysłał swoją sowę na Mur, Ygritte pracowała nad kolejnymi strzałami, a Tormund opowiadał wszystkim o swojej przygodzie z niedźwiedzicą. Ygritte odgraża się, że Jon Snow jest jej i że zrealizuje swoją groźbę, jaką kiedyś wystosowała pod adresem niewiernego chłopaka. Gdy dzicy ze sobą dyskutują, obozowisko mija jakaś postać z dzieckiem na ręku mały|Maester Aemon spotyka Sama w bibliotece. Sam Tarly nie poszedł spać, tylko udał się do biblioteki. Tam zastał go maester Aemon. Sam szukał informacji o zwyczajach dzikich, a maester trafnie odgadł, że interesuje się tym zagadnieniem ze względu na Goździk, w której Sam się zakochał. Chłopak próbował zaprzeczać, ale maester nie dał się przekonać. Rozmawiali o przeszłości, ale również Aemon odesłał Sama do łóżka. Gdy chłopak wyszedł z biblioteki usłyszał, jak ktoś koniecznie chciał wejść do Czarnego Zamku, ale Pypar odmawiał otwarcia bramy. Była to Goździk ze swym dzieckiem. Sam bardzo się ucieszył z obecności dziewczyny i obiecuje jej, że nie pozwoli, by ją odesłano z Muru. Rozmowę przerywa dźwięk rogu, sygnalizujący nadejście dzikich. mały|Sam pociesza Pypa. Na Murze rozpoczyna się gorączkowa krzątanina. Strażnicy pospiesznie szykują broń i zapalają kolejne pochodnie. Ser Alliser przyznaje, że powinien posłuchać Jona i zablokować tunel pod Murem. Tymczasem Sam odprowadza Goździk i jej synka do bezpieczniejszego miejsca, jakim jest spiżarnia i wraca na Mur. Tam pociesza śmiertelnie wystraszonego Pypa. Dzicy nie tylko zamierzają atakować od północy, ale mniejsza grupa dowodzona przez Tormunda oraz Thennowie szykuje się do ataku od strony południowej, licząc na to, że większość obrońców skupi się na obronie Muru przed napastnikami idącymi z północy. Wśród atakujących, oprócz dziesiątek tysięcy wolnych ludzi znalazło się także kilka olbrzymów. Strażnicy w końcu zauważają, że atak przebiega z dwóch stron. Alliser Thorne przekazuje dowodzenia na górze Muru Janosowi Slyntowi i schodzi na dół, by tam powstrzymać atak dzikich. Slynt kompletnie sobie nie radzi, nie orientuje się w sytuacji i Grenn podstępem skłania go do zejścia na dół. Obroną Muru zaczyna dowodzić Jon Snow. Walki robią się coraz bardziej zacięte, Slynt widząc determinację dzikich chowa się w spiżarni, tej samej w której Sam ukrył Goździk. mały|Olbrzym na mamucie. Pypowi udaje się zabić jednego dzikiego. Gdy przymierza się do kolejnego strzału trafia go pocisk wystrzelony przez Ygritte. Pyp umiera na rękach Sama Tarly’ego. Jon i Grenn z niepokojem obserwują z góry Muru, jak olbrzymy przy pomocy mamuta próbują wyważyć zewnętrzną bramę. Celnie zrzucone beczki z olejem odstraszają mamuta, ale jeden z olbrzymów sam podnosi kraty bramy do góry. Allliser Thorne zostaje ranny w starciu z Tormundem. Znoszony z pola walki nakazuje utrzymać bramę. Sam jedzie na górę Muru, do Jona Snow, po wsparcie. Jon przekazuje dowodzenie obroną Eddowi Cierpiętnikowi. mały|Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg w przejściu pod Murem. Sytuacja obrońców Czarnego Zamku jest coraz gorsza, dzicy poczynają sobie coraz swobodniej i opanowują kolejne fragmenty zamku. Jon daje Samowi klucz i nakazuje wypuścić wilkora. Duch momentalnie włącza się do walki. mały|Umierająca Ygritte.Thenn atakuje Jona Snow, ale po zaciekłej walce chłopak pokonuje swego przeciwnika. Obecność Jona zauważa Ygritte. Dziewczyna celuje do niego z łuku, ale nie strzela, w tym momencie trafia ją strzała Olly’ego. Ygritte przyznaje, że opuszczenie pamiętnej jaskini było kiepskim pomysłem, po raz kolejny stwierdza, że Jon nic nie wie i umiera. Jon nie zważając na toczącą się wokół niego walkę trzyma jej ciało. mały|Tormund tuż przed pojmaniem. Dzicy wspinający się na Mur są coraz wyżej. Edd decyduje się użyć Kosy, potężnej kotwicy zamocowanej na łańcuchu, która zmiata z Muru wolnych ludzi. Zwycięstwo zaczyna się przechylać na stronę obrońców. Nocna Straż otacza rannego Tormunda. Jon nakazuje go zakuć w kajdany. Po zakończonej walce Sam Tarly kieruje się do spiżarni, w której ukrył Goździk. Zauważa tam schowanego Janosa Slynta. Rankiem obrońcy Muru znoszą ciała poległych towarzyszy. Jon w rozmowie z Samem przyznaje, że bitwa jaką stoczyli poprzedniego wieczoru. to tylko wstęp do prawdziwej walki. Mance Rayder ma siły wielokrotnie przewyższające możliwości Nocnej Straży i strażnicy mogą opóźnić przegraną o kilka dni, ale nie mają szans na zwycięstwo. Jon chce iść do obozu dzikich i spróbować zabić Mance’a, bo wie, że to osoba Króla za Murem jednoczy plemiona dzikich ludzi. Przechodząc tunelem pod Murem Jon i Sam mijają ciała olbrzyma oraz Grenna i jego pięciu ludzi. Jon pozostawia Samowi swój miecz i wychodzi za Mur. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg * Cooper * Donnel Hill * Hobb * Smitty Obsada W rolach głównych * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Hannah Murray jako Goździk * Rose Leslie jako Ygritte * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund Gościnnie * Peter Vaughan jako maester Aemon * Owen Teale jako ser Alliser Thorne * Dominic Carter jako lord Janos Slynt * Mark Stanley jako Grenn * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Yuri Kolokolnikov jako Styr * Josef Altin jako Pypar * Brenock O'Connor jako Olly * Joseph Gatt jako warg Thennów * Ian Whyte jako gigant Dongo * Neil Fingleton jako Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg * Joe Claflin jako Cooper * Neil Marshall jako łucznik Nocnej Straży * Jack Roth jako Donnel Hill * Michael Stuart jako oficer Nocnej Straży Adnotacje * Tylko 5 z 26 członków obsady czwartego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne z Tarthu), Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Charles Dance (Tywin Lannister), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont), Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Carice van Houten (Melisandre) i Maisie Williams (Arya Stark) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 4 de:Die Wächter auf der Mauer (Episode) en:The Watchers on the Wall es:Los vigilantes del Muro fr:Les Veilleurs au rempart it:La Vipera e la Montagna ja:シーズン4第9話「黒の城＜カースル・ブラック＞の死闘」 pt-br:Os Vigilantes na Muralha ro:Străjerii ru:Дозорные на Стене zh:TV:第四季第九集